Hide Your Love Away
by PoeteMaudit42
Summary: Gabrielle and Iolaus have settled down leaving their friends to wonder what they are missing out on.


They aren't my characters... I'm just playing with them for a little while...

* * *

Here I stand head in hand Turn my face to the wall   
If she's gone I can't go on   
Feeling two foot small   
Everywhere people stare  
each and every day   
I can see them laugh at me   
And I hear them say 

Hey you've got to hide your love away   
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try?   
I can never win   
Hearing them, seeing them   
In the state I'm in   
How could she say to me   
"Love will find a way?"   
Gather round all you clowns   
Let me hear you say

Hey you've got to hide your love away   
Hey you've got to hide your love away

-Beatles

* * *

"_Well, here goes nothing..". _Xena sighed at the thought. It had been well almost a year since she had gone to see Gabrielle and Iolaus. They had been married at Iphicle's castle in Corinth four seasons ago. The ceremony was beautiful.. Gabrielle was never more gorgeous and Iolaus never more handsome. She smiled. If nothing else, it was worth being the maid of honor to get the view of Iolaus's best man. Hercules... she sighed again. She hadn't seen him since the wedding. After Iolaus and Gabrielle had left for their honeymoon, she and Hercules left with an awkward goodbye. It was a strange sensation.. being up in front of everyone, having wedding vows read.. "_I know he felt it too_." She tried to put the thought aside. "_What am I thinking?" _

The mare she was riding let out a noise of discontent. She reached down to pet Argo. "I know girl, we are almost there. Just a little further." She could almost see the beginning of the clearing that her best friends called home. They had built a house and a small farm that they could easily tend. Traveling just a little further Xena looked around the meadow in the evening light, she could see why they would pick this place. They house and barn were on the far side of the meadow lined with trees. Between her and the house was a small pond fed by a spring, she felt her heart sink within her chest. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of all of this new life her friends had made_. " If only... why did I ever turn away from this_?" She rode closer and closer to the house, and as she did she forced the negative thoughts out of her head. "_Be happy!"_ Xena chided herself. She turned her mind to happier things like... being reunited with her friends... she had missed them so much... She smiled when she saw movement on the porch. "Come on Argo.. just a little more... there's an apple for you in it.." At the mention of an apple, the mare took off at a trot.

From the porch she heard the voice of her favorite bard, "Xena, is that you?"

The year apart was made up quickly, almost as if the girls had never stopped traveling together. Iolaus just smiled and watched at his pregnant wife and her best friend discussed in person what they had been writing back in forth in letters for months.

Xena observed her best friend; her new life with Iolaus suited her. Gabrielle was about 6 months along with their first child and was beaming with a motherly glow. Their house, while not out of ordinary, was full of antiquities from all of their travels, before and after marriage. Xena's eyes settle on an object sitting near the hearth, and for a moment, she lost herself in its cold marble presence.

Gabrielle tilted her head and trailed off on her rant about morning sickness. She looked to see what had stolen Xena's focus from their conversation. Gabrielle gave a knowing smile. "You know, he was here not too long ago."

Xena jumped startled out of her daze. She replied with a cool "Oh.. and how is he?" while trying to calm her embarrassment in being caught remembering. She hadn't seen the vase since the wedding; it was one piece of a set that Hercules had given the couple as a wedding gift.

Internally, Gabrielle sighed. _"When will those two ever learn?"_ Externally Gabrielle replied "He's doing good, as always. Still fighting the good fight. He dropped by to go fishing with Iolaus. I think he was planning on coming back soon." She paused judging the warrior's demeanor, should she push her luck and risk angering her? She continued. "Yep, he was here. And was asking about you coincidently. Wanted to know what you've been up to, when you were coming back by… if you would be here for the birth.. what Ares was bugging you about now… ya know, all the good stuff. I told him he should ask you all those things himself."

Xena rolled her bright blue eyes. It was so like the bard to try and fix them up. _Not that I'd mind if it worked…_ "Yea, it would be nice to see the big guy again. I haven't seen him since.."

"..the wedding." Iolaus finished her statement. He had been silent for almost all they had talked about, only chiming in when Gabrielle wanted to be backed up. Or when he wanted to add in important parts of stories that Gabrielle didn't want to admit to. He chuckled to himself thinking about he and Herc's most recent fishing trip. "You know, he was asking me about you too Xe. I think it's about time we have a reunion. For old time sake..just the four of us, enjoying a couple of days together. It won't be long before we can't do that. In about 4 months, we're going to have our hands full with a crying baby, bottles and dirty diapers."

Xena was just about to ask if the parents to be had decided on a name when there was shouting outside. Taking precaution to arm them selves Xena and Iolaus took up their swords, Gabrielle followed with a lamp. The three of them walked on the front porch to see a man laying on the front steps crying out in distress. "XENA! Xena?" he repeated.

The warrior walked up to the man and observed his lying form. He showed to bear no weapon and had on the garb of a villager. Bending down to see him in the dim light, she could see the blood and lacerations across his face, chest and arms. "What's happened to you?" She asked gently.

"Are you Xena?" the man asked. She nodded in response. The man despite being on the verge of losing consciousness smiled. "Thank the Gods!" She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "My name is Trakkus. You passed through my village several hours ago… Androsia.. one of the women used to live in Amphipolis. Said she recognized you and thought you might help. I followed you here after it started. You've got to help us… I don't know who else would come to our aide!"

"I'll do what I can. What is happening in Androsia?" Xena cursed the luck. "_Well, there goes my nice simple visit. Of course I don't know why I'd expect any different."_

"Warlord.." He gasped. "Says his name in Akron, arrived in town two hours after you left. His men are taking the only food we had stored until the harvest, and killing everything that stands in their way. So you'll help?"

The golden hunter spoke up "We'll help. Xena, you and I can make it there in an hour.. tops! It'll be just like old times!"

Xena turned to look at her friends, she could see the fire back in both blondes eyes. "No. It's too risky. Gab, you can't risk your child.. and you" she turned her focus to Iolaus, "You have to take care of her. If something goes wrong, they could be heading here next. I'll go." She watched the expression of the newly weds as they made eye contact and communicated between themselves.

Resignedly, Gabrielle caved. "Ok, but be careful."

"Yea, take it easy.." Iolaus chimed in.

Xena started off to gather her necessities and to Argo. But a voice stopped her, "Wait!" She turned to see Trakkus back on his feet. "You must take me with you!"

"No, you'll just slow me down," was the cold reply. Softening her tone she finished "Besides, you need to rest and heal."

"Those are my friends and family dying out there! I promised them I'd be back!"

Xena looked him over, already he seemed to be gathering his strength. She caved. "Alright, but you are not to fight. Just go and help me organize.."

Trakkus face turned to a look of determination "Ok."


End file.
